Bhootiya Haveli
by Avanti-17
Summary: Are you excited for a horror dose ? Peep inside
1. Chapter 1

Well Hello Everyone. I am pleased with the responses all of you gave on the romantic story and now I am back with a horror story this time. I hope that the way you liked the previous stories , this one will be no exception to it.

* * *

It was a night time, clock was showing around 12 am. A person was running. Taking a glance at him, anyone could recognise that he was running to save his life. To his good luck, he saw a bungalow. He decided to get inside it, as taking a glance behind the people who were chasing him had left him. He saw a ray of hope to save himself from that people. He entered that bungalow.

After entering it, he took a sigh feeling that now he is safe. Firstly, he did not look into the details of the bungalow, but now started taking a look at it. It was an old bungalow of having 3 floors, covered with dust, having spider webs, having around 4 rooms on each floor. From the condition of the house it looked like no one has been in the bungalow since ages. Looking at the condition of bungalow his desire to drink at least some water went in vain. He was roaming inside to take better look of the bungalow. Suddenly all the lights in bungalow switched off.

Man : Oh shit ab ise bhi abhi jana tha !!

Within, 5 minutes the light was back. He thanked god for having light back. But he did not know that this happiness was short lived. He was roaming in the house , when his leg fall on the carpet , suddenly a face having brutal marks came in front , looking at that face he tried to control his fear and displayed himself as strong in front and said " Tum mujhe darane ki koshis kar rahe ho. Lekin mai darne waloon me se nahi hu. "

Still the face remained as it is. Now this time, the full body covered with white clothes came in front and face rotated with the 360 degrees. He was still in the trauma of previous one and this one was again a addition to it. He still maintaining that strict face.

Man : Dekho tum jo koi bhi ho samne aa jao. Mujhe aisa majak bilkul pasand nahi hai.

Now the complete body vanished within seconds. He again rubbed his eyes to see whether it was his hallucination or he really saw that body. Now he moved inside the second room, as soon as he entered the door got closed automatically.

He tried to open the door, but it was not opening. He tried several times but got failure.

Man : Ye sab kya ho raha hai ? Kahi is haveli me gadbad to nahi ?

Soon the doors and windows started fluttering and cold breeze from night came inside. The session of fluttering the doors and windows continued upto 5 minutes. All became silent after it. As a last try he tried to open the door. Soon two hands came from the door and hugged him. Due to this sudden movement he got startled. Till now he received shocks but this one was a bonus and there was blackout for him.

Next morning

The person who used to take care of the bungalow came. He saw some footprints going inside the bungalow. He just went inside and followed the footprints. What he saw made him spell bound. A harsh, loud scream came from his mouth. Hearing his scream, all the villagers came inside the bungalow. Everyone was in the shock. When a person took initiative and said " Hume cid ko bulana chahiye. "

A old person came in front and said " Isme cid ko bulane ki koi jarurat nahi hai. Is haveli me kala saya hai. Jo bhi andar jayega wo maara jayega. Ye aanthvi maut hai is haveli me. Phir bhi tum log nahi samjhoge. Maine kaha tha na sabse ki haveli se dur rehna. Dekha meri baat na manne na natija. "

Person : Dekhiye mai kale saye ko nahi manta. Ander khoon hua hai. Mai cid ko call karta hu.

Cid bureau :

Freddy was working on the computer. A loud laughing voice was ringing in the bureau. Freddy got frightened by listening the voice but he was still a cid officer so controlled his fear and said " Kaun ho tum ? "

Voice : Mai aatma hu.

Freedy : Aatma. Ji aatma ji aap ko kya chahiye ? Please mujhe mat mariye. Aap jo kahege wo mai karunga.

Voice : Wo files dekh rahe ho tum us table par padi hui.

Freddy nodded his head in yes.

Voice : Wo sabhi files lo aur complete karo. Abhi ke abhi aur ha ek aur baat ye kisi ko bhi nahi pata chalna chaiye ki wo files tum ne complete kar li hai.

Freddy now applying some logic, ye jo files hai wo to vivek ko complete karni thi. Agar complete ki to mujhe aur time lagega apni files complete karne me aur vivek wo to maje lega agar nahi ki to pata nahi ye aatma kya karegi. Ek kaam karta hu daya sir ka naam leta hu. Aatma daya sir ke naam se bhag jayegi. Wah Freddy tum to hoshiyar ho gaye ho.

Freddy : Dekho aatma tum mujhe dara nahi sakti hu kyunki Daya Sir bureau me hai.

Voice ( in original sound ) : Kya baat kar rahe hai Freddy sir , Daya sir to bureau me hai hi nahi.

Freddy now recognised the voice and said " vivek ke bacche kaha chupa hai bahar nikal "

While on the other side vivek' s expression was like oh shit ye mujhse kya ho gaya. Kitna maza aa raha tha.

Freddy : Dekh vivek mai janta hu tu yahi kahi hai. Agar 5 minute ke andar tu bahar nahi niklna na to dekhna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.

Now vivek silently came out from his hiding place. Freddy started his outburst " Ye kaunsa tarika hai vivek kaam karne ka ? Kaam se bachne ke liye sab karoge ? Ha "

Now Daya and Abhijeet came in the bureau. They saw Freddy scolding Vivek.

Daya: Kya hua freddy tum vivek ko kyu daant rahe ho ?

Freddy : Sir dekhiye na is vivek ko isne aatma banke mujhe Daraya .

Abhijeet : Seriously vivek tumhe aise harkat Shobha deti hai aur Freddy tum maine tumhe kitni baar kaha hai ki aatma jaise koi cheez nahi hoti.

Vivek : Sorry sir aage se aisa nahi hoga.

Daya : Waise Freddy ek baat batao tumhe kaise pata chala ki ye vivek hai ?

Freddy : Wo sir maine aapka naam liya. Aapka naam sunte hi aatma bhag jati hai na.

Abhijeet was laughing and then continued " Seriously Freddy Daya ka naam sunte hi aatma gayab "

Daya : Dekha mera naam lete hi aatma kaise gayab ho gayi.

Vivek : Ha sir aapki wajah se mera plan fail ho gaya.

Acp Pradyuman now entered the bureau. Seeing all of them talking , he said " Kya ho raha yaha ? "

Freddy : Sir ye Vivek aatma mujhe aatma banke dara raha tha.

Acp Pradyuman : Ye kya tarika hai Vivek. Ye cid bureau hai.

His scolding session left incomplete as the bureau land line started ringing.

Daya : Hello, cid bureau.

Jee hum pochte hai waha.

* * *

So guys are you excited for the next chapter ?

If so then review the chapter.

I will try to update the story in the night time itself, so that the horror effect will do it's best.

Well it' s just the teaser. Picture abhi baki hai mere dost….

Agle chapters me aapko darane wali hu. So be ready for the next dose of fear.


	2. chapter 2

**To chaliye shuru karte hai picture**

* * *

The cid team reached the spot.

Pradyuman : Laash kaha hai ?

Man pointed inside the bungalow.

The team moved inside , they saw a trail of blood leading to the room. Daya broke the door. Inside they saw blood marks on the floor and finally the corpse. The body had several wounds like the wounds made by some animal.

Pradyuman : Dekho laash ke pass se kuch milta hai kya ?

Daya checked corpse pockets but found nothing. Freddy now started taking pictures on the crime spot.

Daya : Sir iske pass kuch bhi nahi mila jisse pata lag sake ki ye hai kaun ?

Now Abhijeet and Acp Pradyuman went outside to interrogate whereas Daya, Freddy and Vivek remained inside to check the crime scene.

Abhijeet : Aap log jaante hai us admi ko jis ki maut hui hai ?

Person : Jee sahab ye humare gaon ka ladka hai. Uska naam Rajesh hai.

Pradyuman : Acha ye Rajesh kaam kya karta tha ?

Another person : Jee wo Photographer tha.

Abhijeet : Well Photographer I see. He started moving his finger on lips and continued waise iski kisi ke saath dushmani wagare ?

Once again that old man continued : Kaha tha maine tum sab se ki kala saya hai us haveli me. Lekin tum logo ne meri baat nahi mani aur dekha anjam tumhare samne hai. Maine kaha tha na Rajesh se dur rahna lekin usne meri baat nahi mani aur dekha anjam samne hai. "

Acp Pradyuman : Dekhiye kala saya jaise koi cheez nahi hoti. Aap jara khulke puri baat batayiye.

Person : Sir darsal baat ye hai ki yaha par ab tak 8 log is haveli me gaye lekin ab tak wapas nahi aye. Ye 9 va insan hai jiski laash mili hai. Jo bhi is haveli me jaata hai na wo lautkar wapas nahi atta. Rajesh ko pura yakin tha ki is haveli me kuch to raaz hai isliye wo is raaz ko sab ke samne lana chahta tha magar ab usi ki maut ho gayi.

Abhijeet : Mujhe lagta hai ki Rajesh ko is haveli ke baare me sab kuch pata chal gaya is liye un logo ne use mar diya.

Old man : Aap sheher ke log in baaton ko nahi mante lekin hum mante hai. Aaj tak jo bhi haveli me gaya wo laut ke nahi aya.

Pradyuman : Dekhiye baat ko baar baar dauhrane se baat sach nahi ho jati. Agar aisi baat hai to cid aaj raat yahi ruke gi. Isi haveli me.

* * *

**Forensic lab :**

Abhijeet : Hello Tarika Ji kaisi hai aap ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Oh Abhijeet sahab hum bhi hai yaha lab me.

Daya : Ha to Dr. Sahab iski maut kaise hui ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Daya iski maut ki wajah heart attack hai.

Abhijeet : Hume to pehle se andaza tha is baat ka. Kuch nayi baat batayiye.

Dr. Salunkhe : ( Showing light in eyes of corpse ) Iski ankho ki putliya dekho.

Daya : Ekdum fati ki fati hai.

Dr. Salunkhe : Iska matlab samjhte ho Daya, ise kisi cheez ka sadma laga hai aur usi sadme ke wajah se iski maut ho gayi.

Abhijeet : Waise Dr. Sahab aap bhi kabhi kabhi accha kam karte hai.

Dr. Tarika : ( Pointing towards scars on body ) Ye jo nishan hai, dekhne pe aise lagta hai ki kisi janwar ka hai magar ye insan ka kaam hai.

Daya : Lekin ye kaisa ho sakta hai ?

Dr. Tarika : ( Showing them two photos ) In dono photos ko dekho acche se. Pehle photo me jo nishan hai wo jab asli sher humla kare aur ye dusre photo me jo hai wo artificial nails hai sher ke. Jab aap second wale nishan dekhenge to aapko ye aur laash par ke nishan same dikhenge.

Abhijeet : Wah Tarika Ji wah. Aap ne itni badi baat batayi wo bhi sirf ek nishan dekhkar.

Dr. Salunkhe : Kabhi meri bhi tarif kar liya karo tum Abhijeet.

Abhijeet : Arey salunkhe sahab aap to khamakha naraz ho gaye. ( before he could continue )

Daya : Iska matlab jo bhi is sab ke peeche hai wo ek insan hai jo bhoot banke sab ko dara raha hai.

* * *

**Cid bureau** :

Acp Pradyuman gathered all the officers together and said " Daya, Abhijeet , Freddy, Vivek tum logo ko yaad hai na hume aaj raat haveli jana hai. "

All nodded in yes and after that they dispersed. Freddy catched Vivek and said " Vivek jara do minute idhar ana " and dragged him to one side in bureau.

Vivek : Kya hua sir , aap mujhe yaha kyu lekar aye ?

Freddy was holding his one hand on stomach and his facial expression were like he was having much pain.

Vivek : Sir , kya hua aapko ? Aap ki tabiyet to thik hai na ? chaliye aayie idhar.

He made sit Freddy on chair.

Freddy : darasal baat ye hai ki mere na pet me bohot dard ho raha hai.

Vivek : Chaliye sir hum log doctor ko dikha dete hai.

Freddy : Nahi vivek mai dikhata hu na doctor ko.

Vivek : Mujhe pata hai ki aap nahi dikhayenge. Isliye mai khud aapko doctor ke pass le chalunga.

Freddy : Maine kaha na Vivek iski jarurat nahi hai.

Now noticed both of them from some time. So they also went around both of them.

Daya : Vivek, kya hua ?

Vivek : Darsal sir Freddy sir ke pet me dard ho raha hai to maine inhe kaha ki mai unko doctor ke pass le chalta hu lekin ye manne ko tayyar hi nahi hai.

Daya : Vivek tum leke jao ise doctor ke pass.

Freddy : Are nahi sir maine kaha na mai thik hu. Mujhe kuch nahi hua hai.

Abhijeet : Acha thik hai mat jao doctor ke pass. Lekin kam se kam bhabhiji ko to batane do ki unke pati ki tabiyet thik nahi hai.

Freddy : Arey nahi sir please. Meri wifr pareshan ho jayegi.

Daya : Waise Freddy tumhare pet ab dard nahi ho raha kya ?

Freddy : ( in flow ) nahi sir wo to maine is liye kaha kyunki us haveli me atma hai and then he bite his tongue.

Abhijeet : Kya kaha tumne Freddy ?

Vivek : Sir mujhe pata chal gaya ki Freddy sir ke pet me dard kyu ho raha tha ?

Daya : Kyu ?

Vivek : Kyunki sir us haveli me atama hai.

Abhijeet : Freddy tum cid officer ho ke atama se darte ho. Jante ho na atma ke jaise koi cheez nahi hoti.

Freddy : ( With confidence in his voice )

Nahi sir mujhe atma se dar nahi lagta.

Daya : Ha to sabit karo. Chalo aaj raat us haveli me.

Freddy : Yes sir.

* * *

**Inside Bungalow :**

**Night time around 8 pm**

Acp Pradyuman : Daya, Abhijeet tum dono left side check karo aur Vivek , Freddy tum dono right side check karo mai center wali side check karta hu.

Ek aur baat sab log apne apne bluetooth on rakhna aur sawdhan rehna.

Soon everybody started doing their respective jobs.

On Freddy and Vivek side :

Both of them were having look on the things present there.

Suddenly Freddy saw that Vivek was not with him.

Freddy was calling Vivek ' s name again and again. But he didn ' t get any response. At the same moment the lights of the bungalow became off.

Freddy now took out his mobile and turned on the torch and started walking in search of Vivek.

Freddy : Vivek kaha ho tum ?

He was going straight in the corridor. His own voice was reverting back in it.

Freddy : Dekho Vivek , tum mere saath majak karne ke koshis kar rahe ho to aisa majak mujhse bilkul pasand nahi hai.

He just put a feet on something and soon a voice came as ( the voice which usually comes from the toys of small children when when we press it ) . Freddy now moved his torch towards the item on which his leg fell. He now took a closer look. It was a cute doll.

Freddy now took that doll in his hand and pressed it. The same voice ( as mentioned above ) came.

Freddy : ( to himself ) Mai bhi na. Bachhe ka khilona dekhkar dar gaya. Sahi kehte hai Abhijeet sir atma naam ki koi cheez nahi hoti.

Now he took that doll in his hand and was now observing it carefully. Now the whole environment changed suddenly. A minute before the sky was crystal clear and now it was covered with clouds. The clouds were rubbing with each other and due there rubbing cloud were roaring loudly. It seemed like it was going to rain. Every now and then the clouds were thundering. A voice came as " Tumhara naam Freddy hai na "

Freddy ' s face whitened in a moment. He was unable to speak anything. His condition was so worse that he could merely manage a yes node.

Voice : Tum yaha mujhe pakade aye ho.

Freddy : Tumhe kaise pata ?

Voice : Mujhe sab kuch pata rahta hai. Lekin ek baat tum bhi jan lo ki atma ko koi pakad nahi sakta aur agar pakad bhi liya to aisa koi kanoon nahi jis se use saja ho.

Freddy now controlled his emotions of being frightened and now started searching by his cid instincts.

Voice : Idhar udhar kya dekh rahe ho. Mai to yahi hu tumhare pass.

Freddy was slightly confused. He just now looked at the eyes of the doll. They were red in color and the doll ' s facial expression changed from nothing to a smiley one.

Freddy : ( to himself ) Ye to doll hai. Ye kaise bol sakti hai ?

Voice : Maine kaha na mai atma hu jo is waqt is doll ke andar hu.

Freddy : Kya chahiye tumhe ?

Voice : ( evilly ) Tumhari jaan.

* * *

**So kaisi lagi aapko picture ki pehli zhalak ?**

**Pasand ayi kya ? Agar pasand ayi to review kare.**

**To kya Freddy ko aatma maregi ?**

**Janne ke liye bane rahe aur agle chapter ka kare intezar.**

**So tab tak good bye , good night and have sweet dre****ams**

* * *

Angelbetu di - I know aapki bohot expectation hai. I hope ki aapki expectation puri ho ane wale chapters me.

trio fan - Jee ho gayi aap ki picture shuru. Aab dheere dheere horror add hoga.

Guest - aap ke liye hi to likhte hai hum. Isliye to ye chapter double length ka hai pehle se. I hope ki aapko pasand aye ye chapter.


	3. chapter 3

Freddy rubbed his eyes to check whether he was dreaming or not. After rubbing his eyes, he once again took a look at the doll. This time the eyes of the doll were normal as well as the smile on the face of doll also disappeared.

Freddy ( to himself ) : Shayad mera veham hoga. Chalo Freddy duty karo duty.

He just had placed around 2 - 3 footsteps he saw a white body approaching towards him.

The voice : Kya laga tumhe Inspector freddy itne asani se bach jaoge. Yaha is jagah par meri marzi ke siway kuch nahi hota samjhe.

Freddy was so frightened that words did not came out from his throat.

The voice continued : Aur jab tak mai nahi bolta tum yaha se nahi ja sakte.

Freddy was about to take a step ahead when thw voice said " Ahan bhagne ki koshis bhi mat karna warna anjam bura hoga. Mai kya kar sakta hu iski chhoti si zhalak tumhe dikha chuka hu

Now he also started feeling like his legs were jammed. He started praying internally. It seemed like his prayers got listened and the light was back again. Now he took a close look at the white figure. He saw shoes coming out of the white cloth.

He started thinking Ye atama kaise ho sakte hai ? Atama ke to pair nahi hote. Kahi koi admi to nahi jo ye sab kar raha hai. Mujhe sach ko samne lana hi hoga.

He determined to expose that man. He carefully took out the cloth from the backside of figure and found Vivek inside the cloth. Here vivek had not realized that he had been caught. Freddy poked him once.

Vivek ( not noticing ): Kya hai ?

Vivek ( voice ) : Maine kaha tha na tum yaha se bhag ke nahi ja sakte. Ab tum ne galti ki hai to uski saja ab tumhe milegi.

Now Freddy poked him with more force than the previous one.

Vivek : Arey kaun hai ? Kaha na busy hu mai. Kya chahiye tumhe ?

This time Vivek took look at the person who poked him. Realizing that his plan is over now, his expression was like what to say now and how ?

Freddy ( maintaining a strict look ) : Ye kya ho raha hai yaha ?

Vivek ( giving a innocent look ) : Kuch bhi to nahi sir.

Freddy ( in a stern tone ) : Vivek.

This tone of Freddy was quite unusual and this was from one of those times.

Vivek : Sorry sir. Mai to bas aapko darane ki koshis kar raha tha.

Freddy : Agli baar aisi harkat mat karna. Bhulo mat mai tumhara senior hu.

Vivek : Yes sir.

Now Freddy started laughing.

Vivek : Kya hua sir ? Aap has kyu rahe hai ?

Freedy : Tumhe kya laga pranks sirf tum hi kar sakte ho ?

Vivek : Iska matlab wo sab prank tha !!.

Freddy : Ha.

Now both started laughing and continued their investigation.

The environment was again restored back to its present. Moon was sparkling in the night and once again silence was prevailing in it.

* * *

**On Daya and Abhijeet side :**

Both of them were walking , then Abhijeet noticed a shadow. He just went to follow that shadow. Daya now holded his hand and said " Kaha ja rahe ho tum ? "

Abhijeet : Wo Daya maine yaha kisiko jaate hue dekha. Mera matlab parchai dekhi.

Daya : Chalo saath me chalke dekhte hai.

Both of them went in the direction of shadow. It was a corridor which leads to various rooms.

Daya : Kis taraf dekha tha tumne parchai ko ?

Abhijeet : Isi taraf dekha tha.

Both of them were talking , unaware of the fact that someone was noticing all this from one room. Now this time Abhijeet noticed that a person was spying.

Abhijeet : Daya is taraf and dragging him to the room where the person was present previously. Person was present in the room. As soon as , the door opened , there was a lizard present on the wall of room. Now both of them started checking the room.

Abhijeet : Kuch mila kya ?

Daya : Nahi ab tak to nahi. Dekho Abhijeet mujhe lagta hai tumhe veham hoga.

Abhijeet : Daya mujhe veham nahi hua. Maine khud yaha apni ankhoon se dekha tha. Koi to tha yaha.

Daya : Agar koi yaha hota to hume dikhta na.

Abhijeet : Mera yakin karo Daya sach me yaha koi tha.

Daya : Agar koi yaha hota to ab tak hume dikh jata.

Both of them were talking , but didn ' t notice the lizard which was watching all this from black eyes.

Daya : Chalo yaha se chalte hai.

Now both of them were leaving the room. As soon as they reached the door, the door got closed automatically and the light went off simultaneously. Both the inspectors now took out their mobiles and turned on the flashlight and then both of them tried to open the door. But the door was tough to break.

Daya : Ab bus ek hi rasta bacha hai.

Abhijeet nodded as he understood. He took out his pen knife and tried opening the door. As he was standing very near to the door, a pair of arms came from the door and they griped his neck. In a moment , that hands tried to twist his neck. The grip of the hands was becoming tighter every second, he tried to free himself but was unable to do so. " Daya " the only thing he managed to say in this process. His throat was now almost being choked. Daya now saw the condition of Abhijeet and understanding the emergency, he tried to free Abhijeet ' s neck from that hands. After much of his efforts, he was able to free the grip from Abhijeet ' s neck. After freeing the prey , the hands got disappeared. Abhijeet who was being suffocated now took deep breaths and was coughing. After some time, he felt better. In the whole , Daya was constantly looking him with care in his eyes and flowing his hands on Abhijeet ' s back in order to comfort him. Now the light came back and the door opened automatically.

Now both of them were in dilemma what happened with them. Was it really their imagination or reality ? Mind told that what was happening was their imagination and eyes told that it was reality. It was difficult to believe on mind or eyes. Both of them decided to first continue to their investigation and then conclude to the decision. Hence they came in the corridor and continued their investigation.

* * *

**On Acp ' s side :**

Acp Pradyuman was looking for clues in the corridor. He was walking in the corridor and from his backside some pieces of glass came. He just bend down at the same moment, to check the ground. As he bent , the glass pieces passed by. Now he regained his original position and saw that glass pieces stuck on the wall. It was just being a moment, then another set of glass pieces came from another direction with a large velocity. This time , his cid officers instincts helped him and was saved from glass pieces. Now he took out his gun, pointed in the direction of glasses and said " Tumhe kya laga ki tum ye sab karke mujhe daroge ? Bahar nikalo warna goli chal jayegi. "

But no response came , so he fired that direction. But no result came. Now this time the glass pieces came and from another direction and with the highest velocity. The speed of glass pieces was that much , it went from his hand cutting some part of flesh. The blood started coming out from the wound but he paid no heed to him and fired another bullet in that direction. He just waited for 5 -10 minutes but nothing happened. So he now took out the handkerchief and tied it to the hand wound.

Now the lights became off. He was wandering in search of clues with the help of flashlight. But he was not aware that someone was following him. He pointed the flashlight on the ceiling and took a look at it. He did not find anything suspicious. He moved forward. This time the person who was glued with ceiling came forward again. As the lights were off , the person on ceiling was unable to see.

Now Acp Pradyuman pointed the light towards the ceiling but found nothing. He just ccontinued his walking. He was walking when something fell down on his shoulders. It took a moment for him to realize what happened. At the moment , he was frightened with that sudden attack but he now took the situation in control. He now took a closer look at the thing which fell on him. It was a skeleton of human. He examined that skeleton. On deep examination he found that the skeleton was fake , which was used in medical colleges.

Now the lights came back and he continued the investigation.

* * *

I really hope that you are enjoying this story.

Sorry to say but the next will be after 5 reviews.

trio-fan : Ye pura chapter horror hai. I hope ki aapko pasand aye.


	4. chapter 4

I really hope ki aapko ye chapter pasand aye.

Till then enjoy the chapter...

* * *

**On Freedy and Vivek ' s side :**

They heared the bullet sound. They went towards the source of sound.

* * *

**On Daya and Abhijeet ' s side :**

They also heared the bullet sound and went to check whether everything was fine or not.

Now all the four people reached the place where Acp Pradyuman was present.

Daya : Sir aap thik hai ?

Acp Pradyuman : Ha kyu ?

Freddy : Wo darsal humne goli chalne ki awaz suni isliye hum log dekhe chale aye ?

Acp Pradyuman : Kuch bhi nahi hua Freddy.

Now all of them noticed the glass pieces on the different sides of wall.

Abhijeet : ( Pointing towards the glass pieces ) Sir ye glass pieces dewar pe ?

Acp Pradyuman : Ha wo kisi ne chalye the.

Daya : Sir aapko kahi lagi to nahi na ?

Acp Pradyuman : Daya maine kaha na nahi lagi mujhe.

Abhijeet now noticed the handkerchief on the hand of Acp Pradyuman.

Abhijeet : ( Pointing towards handkerchief ) Sir ye kya hua aapke haath ko ?

Acp Pradyuman : Kuch nahi. Wo darsal chhoti si chot lag gayi. Isliye bandha hai.

Daya : Sir hum apse itne der se puch rahe lekin aapne hume ye batana jaruri nahi samjha.

Freddy : Sir aapko batana chahiye tha. Pata hai aapko hume kitni chinta ho rahi thi .

Acp Pradyuman : Lekin pata to chal gaya na tum logo ko.

Seeing deadly glare of all four people he said "

Acha thik hai, agli baar bataunga. "

Now he continued " Kuch saboot mila kya ? "

Freddy : Nahi sir ap tak to nahi.

Daya : Nahi sir, lekin jald hi mil jayega.

Acp Pradyuman : Chalo sab saath me hi dhundte hai. Kuch na kuch to jarur milega yaha.

They continued their investigation but didn ' t realize the time. The clock showed the time of midnight ( 12 o clock ). The sound of clock was the only sound present.

Freddy : Sir aap tak to kuch haath nahi laga.

Vivek : Ha aur us atama ka bhi pata nahi chala.

Acp Pradyuman : Pata chal jayega. Bas kuch waqt ka intezar hai.

Now they started hearing loud voices. Following their cid instincts , they were making the way to room from where the sound was coming.

It was a closed corridor leading to the room.

They were moving towards the direction of sound then Abhijeet stopped all of them.

Acp Pradyuman : Kya hua Abhijeet ? Kuch gadbad hai kya ?

Abhijeet : Ek minute sir.

He took out his handkerchief and dropped in the front. As soon as the handkerchief dropped on the floor arrows started coming from the left , right and top direction. Soon the handkerchief was covered with arrows.

Acp Pradyuman : Good work. Lekin tumhe kaise pata chala ki yaha jal hai ?

Abhijeet : Sir, upar dekh rahe hai na aap. Waha par sensors lage hue hai.

Daya : Chalo aage chalte hai.

Freddy : Sir aage khatra ho sakta hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Ha Freddy khatra to ho hi sakta hai. Lekin room tak bhi to pochna hai na.

No sooner than he completed the sentence , a huge rock came from the front with the large speed.

Vivek : Sir bhagte hai yaha se jaldi.

All of them started running , the rock was following them it was just about to hit them when Freddy found some space in left direction.

Freddy : Sir yaha par ayyiye.

All of them now hid in that space. The rock now passed by. Now they all came out.

Daya : Sir ye jo bhi kar raha hai na wo bohot shatir hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Wo har waqt hum par nazar rakhe hue hai.

Freddy : Use pal pal ki khabar hai.

Abhijeet : Sir mujhe lagta hai hume hoshiyari se aage badhna chahiye.

Acp Pradyuman : Ha chalo chalte hai.

They moved ahead, found laser beams present in the criss - cross direction and behind it was the door present.

The only way to deactive the lasers was to press the button and the button was too difficult to press as the lasers were present in criss - cross direction and moving continuously.

Daya : Sir hume kuch bhi kar ke darwaze ko kholna padega.

Acp Pradyuman : Abhijeet.

Abhijeet : Yes sir.

He took out his gun and started aiming at the target. First time he shot bullet but missed. Second time it was very close but missed. Third time it was a perfect one , the button was pressed and the door got opened.

All of them entered the room, this time as the room was open , the voice was really loud.

They now checked the complete room and found a video camera which was playing the video.

Acp Pradyuman : Daya camera lao.

Daya brought camera.

Abhijeet : Sir mujhe lagta hai isme se koi surag milega.

Freddy : Sir jiski laash mili hai wo bhi to Photographer tha. Ho sakta hai ki ye camera usi ka ho.

Acp Pradyuman : Ha ho sakta hai. Isme ki recording play karte hai.

All of them started watching the video. Soon the lights became off. Only the light of video which was playing was present. The video was playing. It was video of a marriage taking place.

At a moment the video got paused. All the characters from the video came side by side to the cid officers. All the officers were busy in watching the video hence no one noticed them.

Now as the video paused everyone was wondering why did the video paused automatically ?

Freddy now looked in both the sides of them. He saw all the characters from the video besides the whole team. He was frightened seeing them with all the team. He shaked Vivek who was exactly beside him but Vivek was paying no heed to him.

* * *

Duo Jenny - Next part me hoga.

trio fan - Thanks for your continuos support

guest - I hope ki aage bhi aapko story pasand aye.

Good night. Have sweet dreams


	5. chapter 5

I really hope that you will like this chapter as it contains some twists.

* * *

Now as the video paused everyone was wondering why did the video paused automatically ?

Freddy now looked in both the sides of them. He saw all the characters from the video besides the whole team. He was frightened seeing them with all the team. He shaked Vivek who was exactly beside him but Vivek was paying no heed to him.

He now shaked Daya who was beside him but Daya was also not paying attention to him. He called " Acp sir , Abhijeet sir "

But all of the officers were staying as it is. It seemed like they have became statue. He tried to call everyone but all his efforts went in vain. Now he felt that voice was not even coming from his throat. He tried calling all of them but voice didn ' t came to no avail.

In all this process, he didn ' t noticed the surrounding. The people from the video were vanished. Now the lights were back again. Freddy now checked whether voice was coming from his throat and this time voice came. He now looked in his both left and right direction. All the other officers were looking suspiciously looking at him.

Looking at their gaze, he narrated all the incidents what happened few minutes ago.

Aco Pradyuman : Aisa kaise ho sakta hai Freddy video me ke log kaise bahar aa sakte hai ?

Freddy : Sir is baat ka jawab to nahi hai mere pass lekin jo maine dekha wo hi bol raha hu.

Daya : Freddy shayad tumhe veham ho gaya hoga.

Freddy : Nahi sir. Mai apni wife ki kasam kha ke kehta hu sir mai sach bol raha hu.

Abhijeet : Freddy tumhe kasam khani ki jarurat nahi hai. Hume tumhari baat par pura yakin hai.

Vivek : Sir kahi ye jo log video me the unke projections to nahi liye gaye.

Daya : Ho sakta hai.

Abhijeet : Ek second Freddy tumne kaha ki lights apne aap band hui aur phir se vapas ayi.

Freddy : Ha sir.

Abhijeet : Sir , hume is baat gaur chahiye ki ye dusri baar hai jab lights on aur off hui.

Daya : Ek baar ho to power failure. Magar baar baar ho to koi jan buj ke kar raha hoga.

Acp Pradyuman : Mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai ki hume main switch ek baar check kar lena chahiye. Kahi koi uske saath koi ched chad to nahi kar raha. Daya aur Vivek ja kar main switch dekh kar aao tab tak hum kuch aur milta hai kya dekhte hai.

* * *

**On Freddy , Acp Pradyuman and Abhijeet side : **

Voice : Agar apni jaan bachana chahte ho to nikal jao yaha se. Warna anjam aisa hoga ki tum log soch bhi nahi sakte.

Acp Pradyuman now tried to find the source of voice.

Voice : Jaanta hu mai tumhe. Acp ho na itne jaldi se haar nahi manoge. Kyu sahi kaha na ?

Freddy : Sir ye humare baare me sab kuch kaise jaanta hai ?

Acp Pradyuman : Freddy jo bhi ye kar raha hai na use humare baare me sab kuch pata hai.

Abhijeet : Sir jis tarah ke hadse yaha par hue usse to mujhe aisa lag raha hai ki wo hume dekh sakta hai aur sun bhi sakta hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Tum thik keh rahe ho. Hume aur savdhani baratni hogi.

Abhijeet : Sir hume is awaz ka peecha karna chahiye.

Acp Pradyuman : Chalo chalte hai.

They went in the direction of voice again. There was a room. Freddy just stepped one foot in order to open the door. As soon as he kept the foot, he was unable to move his foot.

Freddy : Sir mai apna pair hila nahi pa raha hu.

Acp Pradyuman and Abhijeet took both hands of Freddy and tried to move him from that place. His legs were becoming as heavy as stone and slowly slowly his whole body now started to freeze and was converting into stone.

Abhijeet : Freddy tum chinta mat karo hum tumhe thik kar denge.

Acp Pradyuman : Freddy hum tumhe bacha lenge bas hosla rakho.

Freddy : Sir mujhe aap dono par aur team par pura bharosa hai. Lekin sir abhi kuch nahi ho sakta. Aap please iske peeche jo koi bhi hai na use mat chodiye ga aur meri chinta mat kigiye.

He was talking and his mouth remained open and now his whole body got converted into stone.

Acp Pradyuman : Abhijeet hume kuch bhi karke Freddy ko bachana hoga aur mujrim ko saza dilani hai.

Abhijeet : Ha sir. Lekin usse pehle hume is baat ka pata lagana chahiye ki ye sab hua kaise .

Both of them started to check the place keenly.

* * *

**On Vivek and Daya ' s side : **

Vivek : Daya sir aapko dar nahi laga raha kya ?

Daya : Dekho Vivek dar na apne aap par nirbhar karta hai. Agar aapne use dikhaya ki aap dar rahe ho to wo aapko aur daraye ga. Isliye aise dikhao ki tumhe dar nahi lag raha isse samne

wale ka manobal gir jaata hai.

Vivek : Ha sir. Aaj to is admi ka band baja kar hi chodenge.

Daya : To der kis baat ki hai. Chalo dekhte hai main switch ko.

They reached the place where main switch was present.

Daya : Vivek jara torch dikhana.

Vivek started showing him torch as per Daya ' s instructions. Daya started checking the switch.

Daya : dekhne se to aisa lag nahi raha ki kuch ched chad hui hai iske saath.

Vivek : Sir sambhalke.

Daya : Tum chinta mat karo vivek , savdhani se hi check kar raha hu. ( he was saying this while looking towards Vivek )

Vivek : Sir iska matlab koi to hai jo main switch on / off kar raha hai.

Daya : Lagta to aisa hi Vivek.

He was talking with Vivek , then his hand touched a wire which was without cover and as the electricity was flowing through the wire , Daya got shock. He started shaking ( just imagine situation when someone gets shocks) .

Vivek was now about to touch Daya with his bare hands but then remembered the common sense. He searched for wood item nearby. Luckily he found a wooden scale nearby, he with the help of scale , deattached Daya from the circuit.

Till then Daya was now fully unconscious. Vivek started patting his cheeks and said " Daya sir uthiye . Aankhe kholiye ". He was patting Daya ' s cheek and continusly calling him but all his efforts went in vain.

He now decided to bring some water and sprinkle water over Daya ' s face. He now started searching for water and finally he found it. He brought water in his hands and now came back to Daya and started sprinkling water on his face.

Vivek : Daya sir , aankhe kholiye.

His whole and sole concentration was on Daya only. He felt that gun tip on backside of his head.

Voice : Agar tum iski ( pointing towards Daya ) salamati chahte ho to chup chap humare saath chalo.

Now Vivek was moving with four men who were having having masks on their faces and wearing black shirts.

* * *

Thanks for your reviews.

So are you guys excited for next chapter ?

trio fan - Jee abhi twists add kiye hai.

duo jenny - apki wish kar di puri aur aage ki planning hai

eman - that ' s why updating within 24 hours

guest - aab shayad aapko neend aa jaye


	6. chapter 6

I hope that you will like this chapter as well. Have a good night !! and sweet dreams.

* * *

Now Vivek was moving with four men who were having having masks on their faces and wearing black shirts.

They were taking Vivek with them and left Daya at the same place.

* * *

**On Abhijeet and Acp Pradyuman side : **

Acp Pradyuman was about to take a step further but Abhijeet hold his hand and said " Sir ruk jayiye " and he almost pulled his mentor a step back.

Acp Pradyuman : Kya hua Abhijeet ?

Abhijeet : Sir upar dekhiye.

He pointed towards one device. It was like a gadget having two big eyes. ( Whatever the thing may came in the region of eyes , it get converted into stone. )

Both of them started to think how to get rid of this obstacle.

Abhijeet : Sir ek idea hai mere pass.

He told his plan to Acp Pradyuman. Now both of them started implementing on the plan.

Abhijeet took a stick and made that gadget fell on the ground in such a way that the eyes of gadget will point to the floor.

Now both of them started examining the gadget carefully not to come in the range of eyes. They found two buttons on it one for one and off and another for reset. Acp Pradyuman now put that device on off mode.

Acp Pradyuman and Abhijeet both wiped sweat from their foreheads and left a sigh.

Abhijeet : Sir hume isse apne pass hi rakhna chahiye. Hume Freddy ko pehle jaisa karna hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Sahi keh rahe ho tum. Chalo aage chal kar dekhte hai.

They went inside the room. There was a big screen on the wall. As soon as they entered the room, the screen turned on automatically. Both of them now started looking at the screen. The screen was showing Vivek who was on gunpoint of the few goons.

Acp Pradyuman : Dekho Vivek ko chod do.

While Acp Pradyuman was talking with the goon , Abhijeet was keenly watching the background of the room.

He just said few words in Acp Pradyuman ' s ear.

The voice : Acp apni officer ki jaan pyari hai to Abhijeet ko teesre manjil pe left side wale room me bhej do.

Acp Pradyuman : Nahi bhejunga. Kya karoge ?

Voice : Acp acp acp. Tumhe na har cheez ka demo chahiye. Uske siva mante hi nahi ho koi baat nahi ab dekh lo.

On the screen , the goon pointed gun towards Vivek and shot the bullet.

Luckily the bullet passed through Vivek ' arm only. With that bullet passed through Vivek ' s arm, he screamed in pain. Somehow he controlled his pain and said in a strong tone " Sir aap please Abhijeet sir ko mat bhejiye. Mai thik hu. "

Voice : Kyu Acp ab to bhejoge ka Abhijeet ko ?

Acp Pradyuman : ( in a strong tone ) Nahi.

Voice : Ab aapne officer ki laash ko ki leke jana yaha se wapas.

Now the goon pointed the bullet towards the heart of Vivek. He was about to shoot him , when he felt a jerk on his hand , the bullet missed its shot and hit another goon.

Now a chaos was about to start and the screen turned off in front of Acp Pradyuman.

Acl Pradyuman : Iska matlab Abhijeet ne apna kaam achhe se kiya hai.

Yes the person was Abhijeet.

* * *

**On Vivek ' s side : **

The goon was about to hit bullet on Vivek ' s heart but Abhijeet came and changed the direction of bullet.

Now getting Abhijeet with him , Vivek felt a new energy inside him. Though a bullet had hit him in his arm he was fighting with all his strength. Both of them were giving a good dose of punches and kicks to all the goons. Finally the goons gave up in front of our officers.

Abhijeet : Bata kiske kehne pe kiya sab ?

Goon : Boss ke kehne pe.

Abhijeet : To tumhare boss ka kuch naam pata Kuch to pata hoga na tumhe ?

His tone only was enough that the goons will say the truth but to their bad luck his eyes were also showing fire.

Goon : ( frightened tone ) Hume bas itna pata hai ki wo issi gao ka hai.

Vivek : Kuch aur uske baare me bata sakte ho ?

Goon : Ha uski umar 30 - 35 saal ki hai.

Height around paanch sadhe paanch foot ki hogi.

Now Abhijeet moved towards Vivek and said " Tum thik ho Vivek ? "

Vivek : Ha sir.

Abhijeet : Dikhao. Jyada lagi to nahi na ?

Vivek : Nahi sir bas choo ke nikli hai.

Abhijeet started examining the wound and felt the need to wrap it with something. So took out his handkerchief and tied it on Vivek ' s arm.

Abhijeet : Dard to nahi ho raha na tumhe ?

Vivek : Nahi sir.

Abhijeet : Waise Vivek tum pakde kaise gaye ? Tum aur Daya to main switch check karne hi gaye the na.

Vivek : Sir darsal switch ke saah koi ched chad nahi hui thi. Kisine jaan bujh kar switch ko on / off kiya hai.

Abhijeet : Acha. Lekin switch check karne ke liye to tum aur Daya to saath me gaye the na ?

Vivek remembered that he had left Daya near the main switch only.

Abhijeet : Vivek , Daya kaha hai ?

Vivek : Sir wo Daya sir switch ke pass hai.

Abhijeet : Switch ke pass ?

Looking at the questioning gaze of Abhijeet , he narrated all the incidents that happened with him.

Abhijeet : Pehle hum dono Acp Sir ke pass jayenge uske baad Daya ko dekhenge.

Vivek : Ha sir.

They were walking while talking.

Vivek : Sir ek baat samajh nahi ayi ki aapko kaise pata chala ki mujhe kidnap kiya gaya hai.

Abhijeet : Wo darsal baat ye hai ki tum dono ke jaane ke baad and he started telling all the incidents that happened one by one with them in sequential order and turned more emotional while telling the Freedy ' s part.

Vivek : Sir kya Freddy sir ab kabhi thik nahi ho sakte ?

Abhijeet knew both of them. Both shared a friendly bond like him and Daya and hence Vivek was more concerned about Freddy.

Abhijeet : Tum chinta mat karo. Hum sab milke Freddy ko thik kar denge.

Vivek : Ha sir. Hum ye jarur karke dikhayenge.

They were talking about the case and moving forward. Abhijeet was walking and his foot stuck on something.

The tile on which his leg was present got opened and with sudden movement in the tile Abhijeet was not able to control himself. He somehow tried to managed to hold the end of tile which was present on another side. He tried to make a firm grip over the tile but the tile was slippery. So he was not getting enough grip. Vivek who was firstly started with all this happenings for few seconds remained as it is. After few seconds he came out of shock, realized the situation and gave his hand to Abhijeet.

Vivek : Sir mera haath pakdiye.

Abhijeet now tried to hold his other hand with Vivek ' s hand. He tried few times and this time he was successful.

Now Vivek was trying to pull Abhijeet upwards but he was not having that much strength to pull him up as he was firstly injured and secondly exhausted having fight with the goons.

Vivek applied his full power and almost pulled him upto chest but there was something which was pulling Abhijeet downward direction continuously. The downward force was that much effective that Vivek who was present on the top of floor was now almost being pulled inside the tile.

Abhijeet now grasping the situation said " Vivek mera haath chod do. Mere saath tum bhi neeche giroge "

Vivek : Nahi sir. Mai nahi chodunga.

He tried and now pulled Abhijeet a little bit upward.

Abhijeet : Vivek mai keh raha hu na chod do mera haath. Bhulo mat mai tumhara senior hu samjhe. Senior ki baat nahi manoge tum.

Vivek : Sorry sir. Lekin mai aapki baat nahi maan sakta. Sir aapki jaan khatre me hai aur aap chahte hai ki mai aapko khatre me rehne du. Nahi sir. Jab meri jaan khatre me thi tab aapne mujhe bachaya tha.

Abhijeet : Dekho Vivek mai ek cid officer hu aur har officer ka farz hota hai ki nirdosh ki jaan bachna. Vivek mere liye na nahi lekin please Freddy ke liye. Please chod do mera haath.

Vivek : Sir please.

Abhijeet : Tum aise nahi manoge. Vivek tumhe meri kasam hai chod do mera haath.

Vivek left his hand. Now Abhijeet went deep inside it. From inside it was like a long tunnel.

Vivek who was present on the upper side was freezed looking at the scenarios which happened with all of them since they came in this bungalow.

* * *

Shayad se do chaar din abhi update de nahi paungi isliye bada wala chapter. Waise koshis rahegi ki update dene ki.

* * *

duo jenny , trio fan - I hope ki aapki pata chal gaya ho ki how freddy converted to stone.

eman - I hope ki ye aapki expectation ko meet karta ho.

debashree jee - I hope ki aapko neend aa jaye. Darasal isme thodasa advance science hai jo ki insan ne banaya hai.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed and read the story.

* * *

**Note :**

Please the read my story Lost heart - a plot suggested by duo jenny.

The next chapter will be having one twist.


	7. chapter 7

I hope that you will like this chapter as well.

* * *

Vivek left his hand. Now Abhijeet went deep inside it. From inside it was like a long tunnel.

Vivek who was present on the upper side was freezed looking at the scenarios which happened with all of them since they came in this bungalow.

Now Vivek came back in reality and now determined to save his team. He started moving to the direction where Acp sir was.

* * *

**On Daya ' s side :**

His eye lids fluttered. He didn ' t knew from how much time he was unconscious. He now started getting up. Though his vision was blurry , he managed to get up. He now tried to regain what happened. He remembered about Vivek.

Daya : ( to himself ) Vivek . Vivek kaha hai ? Mujhe use dhundna hoga. Pata nahi kis haal me hoga.

He now started taking shabby steps as the effect of current was still present. With this shabby steps , he started searching for Vivek.

* * *

**On Vivek and Acp ' s side : **

Vivek made his way and finally managed to reach to Acp sir.

Acp Pradyuman : Vivek , tum thik ho ?

Vivek : Ha sir.

Acp Pradyuman : Abhijeet kaha hai ?

Vivek kept silence.

Acp Pradyuman : Vivek mai puch raha hu tumse kaha hai Abhijeet ?

Vivek now started narrating all the things that happened with both of them.

Acp Pradyuman : Dekho Vivek jo hua usme tumhari koi galti nahi thi. Abhijeet ek cid officer hai wo apna dhyan khud rakh sakta hai.

Now both were silent for few seconds.

Acp Pradyuman : Lekin ek baat samjh me nahi ayi ki tum to Daya ke saath gaye the na switch check karne. Phir waha kaise pohche ?

Vivek told him all the incidents that happened with him.

Acp Pradyuman : Chinta mat karo. Hun dono milkar sab ko bacha lenge.

Vivek : Ha sir.

Acp Pradyuman : Waise un gundo ne kuch bataya ?

Vivek : Jee sir wo jo bhi hai wo ise gaon ka hai aur uski height around paanch sadhe paanch feet hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Ek kaam karte hai pahle hum Daya ko dhundte hai. Uske baad Abhijeet ko dhundte hai.

They were talking when , Daya came there with shambling steps.

Vivek : Daya sir.

Acp Pradyuman : Daya kuch nahi hua hoga.

Vivek : Sir waha dekhiye Daya sir.

Both of them went to Daya.

Vivek : Daya sir aap thik to hai na ?

Daya : Vivek mai thik hu. Lekin aap dono yaha aur Freddy kaha hai ?

Both of them told all the incidents that happened with them till now.

Vivek : I am sorry sir. Mujhe aapko akele chodke nahi jana chahiye tha.

Daya : Dekho Vivek jo kuch bhi hua na usme tumhari koi galti nahi hai. Isliye mujhse maafi mangne ki jarurat nahi.

Vivek : jee sir.

Daya : Sir chaliye hume Abhijeet ko dhundna hoga.

Acp Pradyuman : Vivek kya tum hume us jagah leke sakte ho jaha ye sab hua ?

Vivek : Ha sir.

Vivek now leading the way and reached the place where this incident happened.

Now they started examining the things.

When they took a look at the tile which moved downward , it was present on floor as it is. All the things were like nothing happened.

Acp Pradyuman : Vivek kya tum sure ho wo jagah yahi hai ?

Vivek : Ha sir ye jagah wahi hai.

Daya : Sir agar yaha kuch hua hai to kuch na kuch saboot to milne hi chahiye the.

All of them were examining the place.

Daya : Sir.

Both Vivek and Acp Pradyuman came near him.

He showed them a watch.

Acp Pradyuman : Ye ghadi

Daya : Abhijeet ki hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Iska matlab wo khufiya raasta yahi kahi hoga.

* * *

**On Abhijeet ' s side : **

A long tunnel, having twists and turns. He was sliding in that tunnel and finally came to a room.

He heard some voices in background. He tried to listen their conversation but the voices were too meek. So he moved closer to them and making sure that no one notices him started hearing their conversation with concentration. He was hearing the conversation when he felt a huge blow on back of his head and there was a complete blackout.

Voice : Jaante ho na laparwahi ki saza phir bhi. Pata tha kab se hai yaha. Tum logo se ye umeed nahi thi.

* * *

duo jenny - Jee plan kiya tha Daya sir ke liye.

trio fan, appu , eman, abhinidhi - Here is your update.


	8. chapter 8

I hope ki aapko chapter pasand aye. Good night. Have sweet dreams.

* * *

**On Acp , Vivek and Daya ' s side : **

They checked everything but did not find other clue through which they can find whereabouts of Abhijeet.

After sometime, something clicked in Acp sir ' s mind.

Acp ( to himself ) : Ye baat maine pehle kyu nahi sochi.

Acp : Chalo chalte hai yaha se.

Now the two persons followed him silently. They went to place where Freddy was standing like statue.

Acp pressed that reset button of the gadget and everything which became stone due to the effect of gadget started coming back in its original form. Soon Freddy also became normal.

Vivek : Freddy sir aap thik ho gaye.

He hugged him and said " Freddy sir mai aapko kabhi pareshan nahi karunga aapki sab baate bhi manuga. "

Freddy : Mere sabhi baate manoge right ?

Vivek : Ha sir.

Freddy : To phir tum mere incomplete files ko pura karoge.

Vivek : Sir ye thik baat nahi hai.

Freddy : Kyu tumhi ne to kaha tha ki meri sari baate manoge.

Vivek : Daya sir dekhiye na Freddy sir ko.

Daya : Mai kya kar sakta hu ye tum dono ka apas mamla hai.

Vivek looked towards Acp for help through eyes but Acp just showed expression like he has to do nothing with all this matter.

Freddy : Mai to majak kar raha tha Vivek.

Vivek : Sach me sir.

Freddy : Agar ek aur pucha na to jarur karvaunga files complete tumse.

Daya : Freddy , thik ho tum ?

Freddy : Ha sir.

Freddy : Sir ek baat puchu ?

Acp : Tumhe kab se ijajat leni pad rahi hai ?

Freedy : Sir wo darsal mai stone mai kaise badal gaya ?

Acp : Wo darsal upar ye gadget tha jisse tum stone me badal gaye.

Freddy looked at him like " Mai kaise normal ho gaya ? " Acp now getting the meaning of that look continued " Darsal is gadget ke upar reset ka button tha jisse sab kuch pehle jaisa ho gaya. "

Freddy : Sir wo Abhijeet sir nahi dikhayi de rahe ?

Daya : Freddy , wo darsal hua yun ki and he told the complete story.

Freddy : Sir hum sab milke unko bhi jaldi se dhund lenge.

Daya : Ha koshis to kar rahe hai.

They were talking when Vivek now noticed the rising of sun.

Vivek : Subah ho bhi gayi itne jaldi.

Daya : Ha Vivek kaise kaise hadse hue hamare saath.

Freddy : Waqt ka to pata hi nahi chala.

Acp Pradyuman : Chalo ab tum sab ghar jao aur ha usse pehle hospital jao aur 8 : 30 baje report karna.

All started to leave. When Acp said " Aapne aapne khabriyon ko kaam pe lagao. Unhe Abhijeet ka pata lagane ke liye bolo. Kuch nahi hone denge hum Abhijeet ko. "

All : Yes sir.

* * *

**On Abhijeet ' s side : **

One man : Ye to behosh ho gaya boss.

Second man : Dekho mobile hai kya iske pass ?

One man checked Abhijeet and took out his mobile phone.

One man : Boss is mobile ka kare ?

Second man : Iske phone ko leke daal ko gaaon ke jheel mai aur ha iska batch bhi nikal lo.

One man did as instructed.

One man : Ab iska kya karna hai ?

Second man : Karna kya hai ? Bandho isko aur dalo ise coffin me aur coffin ko aise jagah dafnana ki kisi ko us jagah ke baare me pata nahi chalna chahiye.

Other men started following the order of boss. They placed Abhijeet who was unconscious in coffin, closed the door and buried it inside the ground.

* * *

**In cid bureau : **

Vivek : Sir ye rahi us gaaon me rehne wale loogon ki list jiska description un gundo ne bataya tha unse match karta hai.

Acp : Kitne log hai ?

Vivek : Sir dus log hai.

Daya : Koi hai jispe shak kiya ja sakta hai ?

Vivek : Sir ye duso log bohot jyada sidhe sadhe hai.

Daya : Vivek , jo log sidhe sadhe dikhte hai na wo hi criminal nikalte hai.

Freddy : Sir maine Abhijeet sir ke phone ki location nikal li hai.

Acp : Kaha par hai ?

Freddy : Sir us gaon me hi bata rahi hai.

Acp : Chalo chalte hai.

* * *

Sorry for short update.

Thanks for reading and reviewing the story.

In a hurry, so not replied personally.


	9. chapter 9

I hope ki aapko chapter pasand aye. In a hurry. Thanks to people who reviewed the story. Will Reply in personal in the next chapter which will be coming soon.

* * *

Now the complete cid team went to near the river side. They started searching for the Abhijeet ' s phone. They found Abhijeet ' s phone on the river bank. It was switched off. Daya turned it on. As soon as Daya turned on the phone , there was a call on the phone the name was flashing as Private number.

Acp now taked the cell phone and answered the call, and said " Hello. "

Caller : Mujhe pata tha Acp ki tum hi phone uthaoge.

Acp : Ye faltu ki baate chodo. Kaha chuppa ke rakha hai Abhijeet ko bolo ?

Caller : Maine to Abhijeet ki baat to ki hi nahi. Phir bhi tumhe pata hi chal gaya tumhe. Chalak ho.

Acp Pradyuman : Dekho bakwas band karo apni. Sidhe sidhe mudde ke baat karo.

Caller : Are aap to naraz ho gaye Acp sahab. Chaliye ab baat karte hai Abhijeet ki. Ha wo mere pass hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Mai kaise manlu ki Abhijeet tumhare pass hai.

Caller : Acp acp acp. Shak karne ki adat jayegi hi nahi tumhari. Waha zheel ke pass se niklo aur sidhe chalo waha ek ped hai waha tumhe saboot mil jayega and the caller cut the call.

The team went as directed and found Abhijeet ' s batch covered with blood.

Daya : Ye khoon kiska hai ?

Freddy : Sir kahi ye khoon Abhijeet sir ka to nahi hai ?

Acp Pradyuman : Ek kaam karte hai is batch ko Salunkhe ke pass leke chalte hai. Wo hi batayega ki khoon kiska hai.

They took the batch to the forensic lab. Dr Salunkhe was checking the blood samples present on batch. After checking the blood sample , Dr Salunkhe said " Boss ye khoon Abhijeet ka hi hai. "

Acp Pradyuman : Salunkhe tu sure to hai na ?

Salunkhe : Boss 100 %.

* * *

**In cid bureau**

:

Freddy : Sir wo jo phone aya tha na Abhijeet sir ke phone pe wo trace nahi ho pa raha hai.

Acp : Koi baat nahi Freddy khooni kitna bhi shatir kyu na ho kuch to surag to chodta hi hai.

Now again Abhijeet ' s phone rang. This time Daya answered the call.

Daya : Hello.

Caller : Daya mujhe tumse nahi us Acp se baat karni hai.

Acp Pradyuman did ishara to Freddy to track call. Freddy now started tracking the call.

Daya now handed over the phone to Acp Pradyuman.

Acp Pradyuman : Hello Acp Pradyuman here.

Caller : Ha ha. Pata hai mujhe Acp hai.

Acl Pradyuman : Dekho faltu ki baat mat karo. Dekho Abhijeet ko kuch bhi nahi hona chahiye.

Caller : Chinta ho rahi tumhe apni officer ki. Acchi baat hai. Waise ab tak to tum blood test kar liya hi hoga.

Acp Pradyuman : Jyada bakwas mat karo.

Caller : Shant Acp shant. Warna Abhijeet ki maut utni pass ayegi.

Acp Pradyuman : Nahi Abhijeet ko kuch mat karna.

Caller : Ab aya na line pe. Agar Abhijeet ko jinda dekhna chahte ho to * is pate pe ajana.

The call got ended.

Acp Pradyuman : Freddy , call trace ho gaya ?

Freddy : Ha sir ho gaya. Wahi gao ki location dikha rahi hai.

Daya : Ek minute sir. Mujhe yaad aya ki Abhijeet ki watch me tracker hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Fantastic. Vivek location track karo Abhijeet ke watch ki.

Vivek : Yes sir.

After sometime , he came back and said " Sir location track ho gayi. "

Acp Pradyuman : Kaha ki hai ?

Vivek : Sir us gaon ki.

Daya : Sir mujhe lagta hai ki koi gao ka hi admi hoga iske peeche.

Acp Pradyuman : Ha ab mujhr bhi aisa hi lag raha hai. Sari ki sari paheli us gaon me jake hi suljhayenge.

Now the team went to the village.

Acp Pradyuman : Daya tum aur Freddy jao aur Abhijeet ke phone ki location ko track karo. Tab tak mai aur Vivek is kidnapper ko dekhte hai.

Now the team got split into two.

* * *

**On Acp Pradyuman and Vivek ' s side : **

They started entering the place very carefully. They entered inside the room. One goon saw them entering inside the room. Vivek went at his backside and twisted his neck. Soon he was on the floor.

They were moving carefully , when another goon saw them. Acp Pradyuman , fired the bullet to him.

Soon he was on the ground. Hearing the bullet sound , other goons got alert. Now they also start firing. The firing was going on both the sides. But our brave officers were now leading a hand on them. Soon the goons were on the floor.

Acp Pradyuman : Vivek , dekho koi jinda hai kya ?

Vivek now started checking the goons present on the floor. Only both of them were present in the room. Slowly slowly gas started entering the room and the room door also got closed.

Both of them tried to open the door but failed to do so.

Acp Pradyuman : Koi hai bahar ? Darwaza kholo .

But no reply came.

Soon with the effect of smoke both Vivek and Acp Pradyuman got fainted.


	10. chapter 10

I hope ki aapko ye chapter bhi pasand aye. Next will be last chapter of the story.

* * *

**On Abhijeet ' s side :**

His eyes lashes fluttered. Slowly slowly he opened his eyes. He saw himself inside the coffin.

Abhijeet : ( to himself ) Mai yaha kaise aa gaya ? Mai to us tunnel me gira tha. Waha kisine to bhi mere sar pe mara tha us ke baad shayad me behosh ho gaya. Mujhe nikalna hoga yaha se jald se jald.

Now he tried to lift the door of the coffin, but was unable to do so. He tried again and again but failed to do so because of the weight of the soil present.

* * *

**On Daya and Freddy ' s side :**

Freddy : Sir Abhijeet sir thik to honge na ?

Daya : Tum chinta mat karo hum dono hai na use bacha lenge

Freddy : Pata nahi sir lekin mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai ki kuch bura hone wala hai.

Daya : Freddy , tum chinta mat karo bas ek Abhijeet hume mil jaye , phir dekhna iski kaise halat karta hu mai.

Freddy : Ha sir bohot shatir hai ye.

Daya : Freddy , location mil gayi ?

Freddy , who was looking in the tablet having gps tracker said " Ha sir. Wo aage ki taraf dikha raha hai. "

Both of them went in forward direction. They saw only land till their eyesight.

Freddy : Sir yaha pe to jamin hi hai puri ki puri.

Daya : Freddy exact location dekho.

Freddy : Sir iske aage 2 thodasa.

Both of them went in the forward direction. They were moving forward , when Freddy stopped Daya and said " Sir ruk jayiye. Bas isi jagah ki dikha raha hai location. "

Freddy : Sir lekin yaha pe Abhijeet sir kahi pe dikh nahi rahe.

* * *

**On Abhijeet ' s side :**

He was feeling like someone was walking on ground. He felt a ray of hope , that he will be saved. Now he tried to open the door of the coffin and also started calling for Daya but as it was a closed coffin , it was having limited oxygen.

The oxygen level in the coffin now started decreasing. He was feeling difficulty in breathing. Still he tried to open the door.

* * *

**On Daya and Freddy ' s side :**

Daya : Kahi aisa to nahi ki unhone Abhijeet ko gadh diya ho jamin me ?

Freddy : Sir aisa hua hoga to hume jaldi karni hogi.

They noticed land which was on the right side was making some movements.

Daya : ( pointing towards the right side ) Freddy , waha dekho waha ki jamin hil rahi hai thodi.

Freddy : Kahi iska matlab aisa to nahi ki Abhijeet sir andar ho.

Daya : Ha Freddy. Jaldi se kudal leke aate hai.

Now both of them started digging the ground.

* * *

**On Abhijeet ' s side :**

He was feeling like the soil above him is getting removed. Now his breathing rate increased , slowly slowly he started to lose consciousness.

He with much difficulty uttered " Daya " and the next moment he lost his consciousness.

* * *

**On Acp Pradyuman and Vivek ' s side :**

Acp Pradyuman now opened his eyes. He saw himself with the chains in his hand. He then saw the other end of the chain. It was tied to Vivek ' s hand. Vivek was lying unconscious few steps from his. He went near Vivek and tried to wake him up by patting his cheeks and said " Vivek utho ."

Now Vivek also opened his eyes , he with his blurry vision saw Acp Sir in front of him. Now he saw clearly.

Vivek : Sir hum log yaha.

Acp Pradyuman : Ha wahi to vivek.

Vivek : Sir wo gas. Uski wajah se hum log behosh ho gaye.

Acp Pradyuman : Ha. Tum thik ho na.

Vivek : Ha sir.

Acp Pradyuman : Chalo yaha se nikalne ka raasta dhundte hai.

Both of them started searching for a way to get from that room.They were unable to find the way out of it.

The only way to get out of the room was the door. Now the voice started roaming in the room.

Voice : Welcome Acp and vivek.

Acp Pradyuman : Hume yaha band karke kyu rakha hai ? Nikalo yaha se.

Voice : Acp agar mujhe tumhe yaha se nikalna hi hota to band thodi na karta tum dono ko.

Vivek : Tum buzdil ho isliye hume yaha band karke rakha hai. Nikalo hume.

Voice : Vivek sabr rakho sab kuch pata chal jayega.

* * *

Thank you such for your responses to the story and sorry for late update.

Thanks to people who read as well as reviewed the story.

As this story is going to end , you can suggest for plot to write. You can pm me for the plot.


	11. chapter 11

I hope that you will like the last chapter of the story.

* * *

**On Daya and Freddy ' s side : **

They now almost removed the complete soil. They saw a coffin. They removed the soil near the coffin and took out the coffin.

Daya now opened the coffin. He saw Abhijeet inside the coffin , who was unconscious. They took him out of the coffin and placed on the ground.

Now Daya started patting his cheeks and said " Abhijeet utho ankhe kholo. "

Freddy now started checking the pulse.

Freddy : Sir pulse chal rahi hai.

Now Daya put his hands on Abhijeet ' s chest and starting pressing it. First time he pressed there was no effect. Second time he pressed, this time also there was no effect. Third time he pressed again and Abhijeet opened his eyes slightly.

Daya : Abhijeet , thik ho tum.

Abhijeet was still taking deep breaths but managed to node.

Now Abhijeet with the help of Daya and Freddy managed to stand up. Now he was much better.

Abhijeet : Daya baki sab thik hai ?

Daya : Ha tum chinta mat karo. Sab log thik hai.

Freddy : Ha sir.

Abhijeet : Wo Acp sir aur Vivek kaha pe hai ?

Freddy : Sir wo mujrim ko pakadne gaye hai jo iske peeche hai.

Daya : Freddy kuch to gadbad hai. Acp sir aur Vivek dono ke phones switched off aa rahe hai.

Abhijeet : Chalo waha par chalte hai. Mujhe lagta hai ki wo dono kisi musibat me hai.

Daya : Abhijeet , tumhari tabiyet thik nahi hai.

Abhijeet : Daya maine kaha na mai thik hu.

Freddy : Ha sir. Please aap rehne digiye. Hum dono chale jayenge.

Abhijeet : Daya.

This one tone of Abhijeet and Daya nooded affirmatively and said " Freddy wo nahi manne wala. Chalo. "

Now they started moving towards the place where Acp and Vivek went.

* * *

**On Acp Pradyuman and Vivek ' s side :**

Voice : Ye darwaza tab hi khulega jab tum dono me se koi marega. Waha table par dekho.

Vivek : Gun hai.

Voice : Us gun me sirf ek hi goli hai. Jab tum dono me se koi ye goli ye dusre ke dil ke kareeb marega tab ye darawaza khulega.

Acp Pradyuman : Tum jo chahte ho kabhi nahi hoga.

Voice : To phir raho yaha humesha ke liye.

Vivek : Sir please me aap mujhe mar digiye.

He took that gun and gave in Acp sir ' s hand.

Acp Pradyuman : Vivek ye kya kar rahe ho tum ?

Vivek : Sir please aap mujhe mar digiye.

Acp : Vivek maine kaha na nahi matlab nahi.

He dropped the gun which was kept in his hand.

Vivek now again put that dropped gun in Acp ' s hand and made the gun point towards his heart.

Voice : Bas yahi to dekhna chahte tha mai ki tum cid wale aapne team ke liye kitne had tak ja sakte ho.

Acp Pradyuman : Sorry Vivek.

Vivek : Sir please.

Acp was now about to fire the bullet when heared sound of bullets outside.

Daya , Abhijeet and Vivek started firing on the goons. Soon the goons surrendered. Now three of them started searching for Acp and Vivek. There was a passage leading to left and right direction.

Abhijeet : Daya tum Freddy left side me jao. Mai right side me jata hu.

Daya : Abhijeet tum thik nahi ho. At least Freddy ko saath me leke jao.

Abhijeet : Daya maine kaha na mai thik hu. It ' s an order.

Now Abhijeet moved in left direction and Daya along with Freddy in right direction.

In right side they found a room. They tried to open the door and there was Daya ' s one kick and door got opened.

They saw Acp Pradyuman and Vivek inside. With one stroke of bullet , the chain was off.

Daya : Acp sir , Vivek aap log thik ho.

Vivek : Ha sir hum thik hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Daya , Abhijeet thik hai ?

Daya : Ha sir humare saath hi hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Chalo ab is mastermind ka khel khatam kare.

* * *

**On Abhijeet ' s side : **

He saw a room, pushed the door and found it open.

He found a man inside it, whose hands were tied and there was cloth on his mouth.

Abhijeet , put off the cloth from the man ' s mouth. He started patting cheeks of man and tried to make him conscious. The man now become conscious.

Abhijeet : Aap to famous scientist Raman ho na. Lekin aap yaha kaise ?

Raman : Darsal in logo ne mujhe kidnap kiya aur mere saare inventions ko istemal kiya.

Abhijeet : Aap ko kuch pata hai ki iske peeche kaun hai ?

Raman : Nahi. Lekin mujhe itna pata hai iske peeche Black eye gang ka haath hai.

Abhijeet : Chaliye nikalte hai yaha se.

Both of them now left the place. All the cid officers met with each other.

Abhijeet : Sir ye jo bhi kuch hua hai uske peeche Black eye gang ka haath hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Black eye gang ye gang to kai desho mai faila hua hai.

Daya : Ha sir aur ab mumbai me apne pair jamane ki koshis kar raha hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Hume is gang ko rokna hoga.

They were talking when heard the sound of car. They went outside and started chasing that car.

The car was moving forward and cid car was following that car.

Abhijeet and Acp Pradyuman started firing from their car. Soon the tyre of front car got punctured. The cid car overtook that car and all the officers came out with guns in their hands.

Acp Pradyuman : Bahar aa jao. Tumhara khel khatam ho chuka hai.

The man came outside with hands up.

Abhijeet : Kaun ho tum ?

Man : Mera naam Raghav hai.

Daya : Kyu kiya ye sab ?

Man : Maine ye sab majboori me kiya. Black eye gang ne mere parivar ko kidnap kiya. Agar maine unki baat nahi mani to wo mere parivar ko mar denge. Black eye gang jaanti thi ki haveli me jo kuch bhi ho raha hai uske investigation karne cid jarur ayegi. Waha pe humare illegal kaam hote the , wo photographer usko humare raaz ke baare me pata chal gaya. Isliye hume use marna pada.

Abhijeet : Tum logo ne afvah failayi ki haveli me bhoot hai , kala saya hai. Taki haveli me koi aaye jaye nahi.

Raghav : ha.

Acp Pradyuman : Is gang ke mastermind ka naam batao. Tum apne parivar ki chinta mat karo. Hum unhe bacha lenge.

Raghav : Mujhe nahi pata is gang ke mastermind ke baare me. Unlogo ke contacts itne hai ki ab tak mere parivar ko maar bhi chuke honge.

Daya : Dekho tum aapne aap ko humare havale kar do. Hum tumse wada karte hai ki tumhare parivar ko kuch nahi hone denge.

Soon the white liquid started coming from Raghav ' s mouth and he fall down on the ground.

Daya checked him and said " Sir ye mar chuka hai. "

Acp Pradyuman : Black eye gang is baar to bach gaya. Lekin agli baar nahi.

* * *

Lily - Jee bada chapter hai.

Pooja Abhi dewaani, abhishikha, trio fan, debashree - Ye raha aapka update.

Thanks for the people who read as well as reviewed the story.


End file.
